


I couldn't ever bring myself to hate you as I'd like

by catmanu



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Brozo Mention, Captain's Armband Kink, Cock Rings (sort of), Croatian National Football Team, M/M, Matching Topknots, Orgasm Denial, Spanking, Wtf am I doing, am I creating yet another brand new ship tag on here? F, creepy!domo, ooc probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catmanu/pseuds/catmanu
Summary: The Vatreni didn't play even close to their best against Portugal, and Captain-for-the-day Domo is furious.At one special person in particular.
Relationships: Domagoj Vida/Tin Jedvaj
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	I couldn't ever bring myself to hate you as I'd like

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the song "I Am The Resurrection" by The Stone Roses. Enjoy 😘

The mood was just depressing the night after Portugal, like someone had died. Like a lot of people had died.

More than ever Tin wished Luka and Raki were with them. Luka would have been pissed if they’d played that badly under his watch, but he’d end his talks with some hope, like he knew they all could do better next time. Tin hadn’t realized how important that was to all of them until they didn’t have it. And Raki with his cheerful, calm smile and his complete agreement with Luka helped too.

When Domo tugged at his topknot, (sure, Tin didn’t have eyes in the back of his head, but who else would be fucking with his hair at this time?), Tin felt some relief. At last, things would be a little more normal. What could be _more_ normal for an evening with the national team than Domo fucking with someone?

He whirled around, ready to say something annoying right back, but the look in Domo’s eyes stopped him. Domo didn’t ever really _look_ at him like this. Tin made him laugh. Tin made him smile all kinds of smiles. What Tin had never done was make him seem so unhappy.

Domo pulled harder at his hair.

“It’s all gonna come out if you keep doing that,” Tin said. “And then you’re paying for my hair transplants.”

“Get up.” It was like Tin hadn’t even opened his mouth. “Come with me.”

Tin obeyed in spite of himself. No one else seemed to be paying attention to them. “Where are we going?”

Domo just near-dragged him out of the lobby and toward the elevator without saying a word. The concept of a silent Domo was more frightening than Tin could begin to explain. The guy was _never_ silent. He pressed the up button silently, they waited forever for the elevator silently, and when it finally came, they stood silently in the elevator. As the doors started to close Tin felt nervous like he never had before. He thought about the Westin’s familiar elevator, where he and Domo had gotten up to some, uh, _things_. Only Domo could make an emergency stop button sexy…or accidentally bumping the alarm button…But he wasn’t really getting that kind of vibe from Domo right now.

The doors shut and Domo didn’t waste a minute. He turned to Tin, his blue eyes ice-cold. Tin gave him a stupid, half-assed smile. He was feeling a little like this might be his last night on earth.

“I’ve never seen you play so badly,” Domo snapped. “I guess you wanted to save that for when I was captain? Like a special treat for me?”

“Don’t start being a dick now, I feel shitty enough.”

As if Domo cared. “It was so nice of you, Tin. You know how you tell me you kind of love me but no homo, sometimes? Now I _really_ believe it.” He grabbed Tin’s topknot and tugged his head straight up. “Why aren’t you looking at me?”

Domo was a little shorter than Tin was, but when his eyes were cold like this it seemed to give him many extra centimeters of height. Tin felt very small and very, very stupid. “Chill, Domo. I mean it. I’m pissed off at myself, you know? So just leave it for tonight.”

Domo undid his own topknot—the one he’d worn to match Tin’s all international break—and wrapped the headband around his wrist with fast, skilled fingers. He looked even more frightening now with his golden hair like a lion’s mane, flowing around the strange shape of his face.

“Oh, man. Your advice is as shitty as your playing,” Domo said. “I think I’m not going to leave it for tonight. I think I’m going to do the _opposite_. You ready, Tin?” He pulled on Tin’s hair again, but playfully—except his eyes weren’t playful _at all_. _Nearly pissing my pants out of fear of my national team fuckbuddy_ had never been on Tin’s list of things he wanted to do in life, but Domo always threw some surprises into the mix.

“It depends. Where are we going?”

“My room.” The doors opened and Tin felt relieved to be out of the tiny space. Domo grabbed him by the arm.

“Okay, but Dalić’s probably going to work us extra hard tomorrow, so we should probably go easy…”

Domo snorted. “ _Go easy?_ You really think we’re about to _fuck_ after all that? You’re funny.”

“So what are we—” Domo’s phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket to answer. It was Brozo, calling from downstairs. 

“Domoooooooo…where’d you go?”

“To take the world’s longest piss,” Domo said. “A world-record piss. You guys miss me?”

“A lot. It’s like a funeral down here, brate.”

Tin noticed that no one seemed to be wondering where _he_ was.

“Well, I’m gonna be a while,” Domo said. “Can you find someone else to annoy for the night? Like, go find Šime.” They were at his room now, and he let go of Tin to open the door. 

“Wait, are you in your room? _Oooooh,_ are you with _Tin?”_

“I CAN’T HEAR YOU ANYMORE, BROZO,” Domo yelled into his phone. “GOODBYE!” He hung up and flung his phone onto the dresser. He was smiling too wide now, and he pushed Tin against the wall, stroking his jaw with his weirdly rough hand.

“Did you ever get into a mood where…I don’t know. Everyone just pisses you off?”

“Of course,” Tin said. “Doesn’t everyone?” He reached around them and slid his fingers into Domo’s pretty hair. _You have princess hair,_ Tin had commented once. _Princess Domagoj of Slavonia._ “It’ll be okay.”

“I’m feeling this way because of you,” Domo continued. Tin scratched his nails over Domo’s scalp—nervously, but he did it—and gently pulled on a few strands of hair as a little preview of what could happen tonight if he’d just chill the _fuck_ out. Maybe he could make the stubborn dumbass in front of him remember that there was a _lot_ more to their relationship than Angry Captain and Disappointed Player. 

“Domo, I wasn’t the only person who didn’t play their best. Nikola was like…invisible. Our midfield…why aren’t you up all their asses right now? Come on, man.”

“Oh, I’m pissed at them too,” Domo said, and he cupped Tin’s chin almost like he was being romantic. “But you’re _you._ And it was my night as captain. And I thought _you_ would have my back, after all we’ve done together.”

“If you think I’m so special, then you should treat me _better_ than everyone else, not _worse_ ,” Tin said. Domo raised his eyebrows. “Yeah, think about that for a minute while I suck your dick. I’ll suck it better, okay? Apology suck?”

He arched his back off the wall to press his hips against Domo’s, but the hair-pulling preview hadn’t gotten Princess Domagoj of Slavonia hard. Not one bit. _Shit_ …Tin felt his stomach roll over. He was in for some deep shit tonight. He couldn’t even imagine what. 

“What part of _you really think we’re about to fuck after all that_ didn’t you get? You made me feel this way, you know? So I think you’re going to have to help make me feel better.”

“And if I sucked you off that wouldn’t help—Fuck, what the _fuck_ are you doing?” Domo’s arms were lean but _strong_ , and they flung Tin across the room and onto the bed. He’d probably be turned on if he wasn’t feeling so confused.

“Pull down your pants, your underwear, whatever else you’ve got under there.”

“What else would I be wearing under my—Wait, I thought we weren’t gonna—”

Domo sat down at the edge of the bed and whipped his shirt off. “I have to do everything by myself with you, really? Now I know how Livi felt today.” Suddenly two rough hands were shoving his sweatpants down and pulling him onto Domo’s lap. 

Tin figured out what was about to happen, but only a second before the first slap came down on his ass cheek.

“I don’t even have _words_ for how betrayed I feel,” Domo said before smacking Tin a second time. “I’m not smart like our _real_ captains, the ones you actually _respect_. So my hands are going to talk to your ass, isn’t that going to be fun?”

“No!” said Tin. “I’m not into this kind of conversation.”

As Domo’s hands just kept raining down on his ass, Tin couldn’t believe he was really being _spanked_. He knew people thought spanking was sexy, but he didn’t think Domo was even getting off on this. It was…something else. _Rage_ or something, coming out of the wild-eyed defender. 

But he’d seen it before, on the pitch. It was amazing when directed at those fuckers on the opposing team who were trying to score. Sometimes Domo looked like he was ready to commit a murder and not feel bad about it after.

_But I never thought he’d be like that with me._

“Domo, I get it. You’re mad at me. I’m sorry, I really am. Just _stop,_ this shit is weird!”

Instead of stopping, Domo hit harder. “Are you telling my hands to shut up?” he sang. “You’re going to talk to your captain’s hands that way?”

“You’re not—captain right now. _Fuck!”_ Tin hissed, as the next smack came down especially hard.

“Oh, really? What’s this, then? A cool tattoo so I can be like Šime and Dejo?” Domo grabbed him by the hair and twisted his neck around. Tin blinked. Domo had rolled up his sleeve and there it was, the captain’s armband from before. He’d had it on this whole time.

This little peek at Domo’s dumbass goofball side that Tin loved giggling at breakfast with, loved being under the covers and in the shower with, this little peek at his _sweet_ side that loved the national team with every bit of his weird heart…all this combined with the wild, angry man who was hitting him over and over again, nonstop in his anger, did something to Tin that Tin didn’t think he wanted right now.

He started getting hard.

At the next smack he rocked his hips against Domo’s strong thigh. He wasn’t fully hard yet, but he suddenly realized…he could get there.

Domo didn’t stop. And Tin felt himself getting harder, his dick pressing firmly into Domo’s leg now. 

“ _Coooooool,”_ Domo announced. “Your ass is bright red now, Tin. Looks kind of like you got a sunburn.”

“Fucking weirdo…” Tin began, but suddenly Domo’s hand was on his dick, grabbing at it in the never-gentle way that he had. He laughed. 

“Really? _I’m_ the fucking weirdo?” His hand grabbed and pinched. “I’m not the one who’s hard right now.”

 _I kind of wish you were_ , Tin thought. “So how about you stop and jerk me off instead? I’m not going to be able to play on Tuesday if you keep, uh.” He felt his face start to turn red; his dick twitched and got a little harder. “If you keep spanking me.” It was wild to actually say out loud what was happening to him.

“I can do whatever I want, Dalić won’t be playing you against France anyway. So you’ll think of tonight while you’re sitting on the bench. I’m giving you a night you won’t forget, right? It’s nice of me.”

“Oh, yeah?” Tin managed to say through the white-hot burning in his ass cheeks and the pulsing of blood in his dick. “You weren’t really hot shit either, Domo. You’re gonna be sitting right there with me, I bet.”

“What’d you say?” Domo stopped, his hand hovering above Tin’s ass.

“You heard me. Dalić’s not going to like what you did with the armband on.”

“What I did with the armband? Hmm…hmmm. _Hmmmmm._ ” Domo’s thumb traced over his ass crack. Tin wondered if he was going to slip it in. Just a little. How mad could he still be after spanking the shit out of him? “Mr. Jedvaj. You’re a fucking genius. Professor Jedvaj.”

“What’d I do?”

Stupid of him to think Domo would explain himself, ever. “Turn over for me?” Domo asked, sweetly, and Tin did, wincing as his ass rubbed against the fabric of Domo’s Vatreni track pants.

Domo slipped the captain’s armband off. “I’m so excited for this,” he said, still not explaining whatever the fuck _this_ was. He wrapped his fingers firmly around Tin’s dick and pumped it. Tin panted. Domo’s eyes were always intense at these moments, but there was still something extra in them tonight, even after all that spanking. He looked like he was about to laugh, but his mouth was curling up in a little smirk.

“Do you want to come tonight, dragi?”

“No,” Tin said, trying to roll his eyes as hard as possible. “I’m just hard for no reason.”

“Mmmm.” Domo licked his finger and ran it up Tin’s dick, slowly—his slightly wet finger felt great on Tin’s hot skin. “So you _don’t_ want to come tonight.”

“That’s not what I said…You’re telling me Domagoj Vida of all people doesn’t get sarcasm? Bullshit.”

“I’m so glad we agree about you coming tonight,” Domo continued, smirking even harder now. “We really do make a good pair, you know? Like we’re reading each other’s minds and all that magic stuff.” Tin felt something soft, and then a strange sensation that he couldn’t describe. He looked down to see Domo wrapping the captain’s armband around his dick. _What the hell is he doing?_ Tin thought. Now he was pulling the armband tight, so tight that it was uncomfortable.

“Now flip back over.”

“Dude, come on—” But Domo just rolled him over, still impatient, and pushed a strong hand into Tin’s back, keeping him pinned down on his lap. It wasn’t like Tin wasn’t fit. He could probably get Domo off of him if he wanted to. Or at least fight him. But he didn’t do any of that.

He waited for Domo’s hand to come down on his sore ass again, but instead he heard the familiar sound of Domo spitting, the familiar wet feeling between his ass cheeks, and then, finally, the welcome feeling of Domo’s finger slipping confidently inside him. 

“Oh, you were so full of shit, Domo. We’re going to fuck after all.”

“Hmmm. Are we, though?”

“I mean. You’re getting me ready.”

“Mmmm,” Domo said, and laughed softly as he worked another finger inside Tin and curled them both up. Domo was never one to be patient or waste any time. He always went right for that spot.

Tin was a mess instantly. “Feels so good, Domo…” And it did. The spanking, Domo’s weird rage, the fingers inside him, everything. The only problem was the captain’s armband. As Domo’s fingers opened him up, stretched him, got him ready to fuck no matter _what_ the dude said, he felt an uncomfortable pressure in his dick that was only getting worse.

“Domo, what did you do to me?”

“Heard of a cock ring?”

“Uh, sort of? Maybe?”

“Awww, Tin. You have so much to learn. It’s like…You wrap something tight around someone’s dick, right, so they’re hard and there’s a lot of pressure and they can’t actually come. So. If I did this right…” Tin could only imagine how wild Domo’s grin was right now. “It’s just a little harmless punishment, that’s all. Harmless for _me._ ”

“But—how did you think to use the armband—”

“Oh, I talked about this once. With Dejan.”

“Of course it was with Dejan.” Tin shifted on Domo’s lap. Now that he knew he wasn’t going to be able to come with this thing wrapped around his dick, he felt the need to more than ever. “You two are so fucking weird.”

“Well, no shit.”

Fuck. His dick was starting to leak a little onto Domo’s pants and he _needed_ to come and he knew this was only going to make things worse. Sure enough, Domo reached around and started to pump him, his rough fingers feeling incredible on Tin’s stretched skin. He was going fast, like they did when they were releasing a little tension in a closet before training, so very much _just before_ training that they could hear Luka in the hall angrily wondering where they both were. Domo’s furious hand could make Tin come embarrassingly fast. But now, nothing. 

“Poor Tin,” Domo said. “This must not be fun.”

With both of Domo’s hands hard at work now, Tin couldn’t stop himself from moaning loud, long moans that could probably be heard next door. Domo pulled his fingers out, smacked Tin hard on the ass again, and then shoved them back in, adding a third this time. He wished Domo would talk, but he was clearly too busy getting revenge. Or something. Tin knew he would have come by now from the speed of the fist around his dick or the intensity of the three fingers stretching him, but now he couldn’t and his dick felt like it was going to explode.

“Domo, fuck, god, can I just have your dick now, please, I just—I need it—” he whined. Full sentences weren’t going to happen. But all Tin could hear in response was Domo breathing hard, as his fingers pinched the tip of Tin’s dick, rubbing precum everywhere. Tin knew those sounds. His chaos god fuckbuddy was _into_ this.

He whined and whimpered on Domo’s lap for who knew how long. How could something feel so good but so uncomfortable at once? “Please…” he begged again. “Please…”

Domo rolled him back over and ran his thumb over the soft, sensitive skin on Tin’s thigh, looking down at him. Then he quickly unwound the armband from Tin’s dick and gave it a little kiss. Tin’s eyes glazed over; his heart flip-flopped in his chest. His dick was bright red, shining at the tip. He humped at the air, trying to get his dick to touch _something_. Domo’s arm, anything, _anything._

Domo smirked and he laughed and the laugh still wasn’t normal. “That was fun.”

“For _you._ C’mon, Domo, please, please, let me come—make me—help me—”

Domo pulled him up into a sitting position easily and kissed him on the sweaty forehead. “I said, no.”

“Fuck. Come _on_.”

Now Domo bumped their foreheads together, bumped their noses together. “I said. No.”

“So can I at least jerk off?”

“I mean, I can’t stop you,” Domo said. “But why would you _want_ to do that when we just had so much fun?”

Tin felt so dazed and just so fucking _horny_ that he didn’t even know _what_ to say to that.

“Thought so. See…I listened to what you said before. I did treat you better than everyone else, right?” Domo’s grin was so evil that it made Tin’s dick throb helplessly in the cool air. “Even though I’m pissed at you, I still made sure you had a good time.”

“Oh, _fuck you_ ,” Tin panted. 

“Tomorrow, tomorrow,” Domo said. “I won’t be mad at you anymore tomorrow. See, I already feel so much better. I knew you could help me.”

He bit at Tin’s ear. Sometimes he bit Tin like he actually wanted to _eat_ him, or carry him around in his mouth like a dog did with a ball, but this was more of a loving little nip. Tin didn’t think he could have handled anything else. “But you’re still going to be starting on the bench on Tuesday.”

Finally, Tin knew what to say, despite the pain in his ass and the throbbing in his dick. “Yeah? And so are you.”

The next bite at his ear was harder. “Fuck you, Tin.”

“Tomorrow, tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> And, they did. (Both start on the bench, that is. Maybe they also did all of this too.)


End file.
